


Sakura Dates the Teacher

by swbooker



Series: Kakashi/Sakura Oneshots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, Exhibitionism, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light BDSM, Naughty, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Professor Hatake, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, University, Vibrators, i'm so here for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swbooker/pseuds/swbooker
Summary: Sakura didn't know why she agreed to do it. It seemed like a good idea at the time but once she was sat in the lecture theatre, surrounded by students as the vibrator inside her turned up a notch...Well. Maybe this was why they said not to date your professors. Or maybe Kakashi was just a pervert.





	Sakura Dates the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the shower. This came to me. I had to write it!
> 
> The vibrator is an egg - you know, the small ones you insert that can't be seen by anyone. I call it a love egg, but that's probably because of where I shop, haha! Enjoy!

**Sakura Dates the Teacher**

Shifting in her seat, Sakura considered her options.

Option number one: she left the lecture theatre. This was the one Sakura most desperately wanted to do, but it meant that every pair of eyes in this theatre would turn on her; see her flushed face and shaking legs, the sweat that dotted her forehead. Plus, she would undoubtedly disappoint Professor Hatake, who kept shooting her discrete looks when he turned, gesticulating as he lectured on the fundamentals of chemistry.

Option number two: she endured it. This was the one Sakura was currently acting upon, squirming in her seat as the vibrations inside of her ebbed and flowed. When Kakashi began describing a more complex topic, she saw him reach into his pocket, and suddenly the vibrations were stronger. Sakura swore the people sat on either side of her could hear it.

Option number three: she  _used_ it. Now this seemed like the best option. She could take advantage of the situation and use it to drive Kakashi wild, and they could suffer together. However, Sakura wasn't certain what she could do; Kakashi was already paying lots of attention to her, and other people were bound to have noticed. How could she turn this on its head, and make this experience as torturous for Kakashi as it was for her? It wasn't Sakura's idea, after all, to have a remote-controlled vibrator inside of her during Kakashi's lecture.

With a pleased smile, Sakura decided to start basic. She began with the old pen trick, bringing the end of pen up to her mouth, and teasing it between her lips. She suppressed a surge of satisfaction as she saw Kakashi's gaze flicker to her before he resumed speaking, but was quickly punished with more intense vibrations. It was all Sakura could do to resist moaning, biting down on her pen to hold it back. Once it eased off, she crossed her legs, her short summer dress bunching around her thighs.

Fuck, but she was so wet already, and Professor Hatake, with his keen nose, could probably smell it. She damned him for suggesting this idea, and for asking her to sit on the front row.

Despite her reservations, Sakura had to admit the vibrations were  _delicious_ , licking up her hips and spine. The idea was so  _naughty_ that - well, Sakura could hardly deny how turned on it made her. When had she gotten so kinky? Probably when she'd seen Professor Kakashi Hatake on her first day, and been so attracted to him that he smelled it, triggering the start of their affair. It helped that he was a friend of a friend and that they'd met before, but that had been a few years back when Sakura was still a teenager. When she began university, however, she was twenty-three, having taken to further education later on in life. And she suddenly saw just how handsome Kakashi was, and had begun imagining all the things he could do to her...

Abandoning her thoughts, Sakura tried to focus. She failed spectacularly as she found her eyes drifting to Kakashi and how damn sexy he looked in low-slung jeans, with his silver hair in disarray. And with his eye-patch, and that mask...

Sakura curled her tongue around her pen, and sucked it into her mouth, needing his heated gaze on her. To her immense pleasure, Kakashi actually stopped mid-sentence to look at her, but quickly cleared his throat and began anew. This time when the vibrations turned up, they did not go back down.

Nipples peaking, Sakura fanned herself with her notebook, suddenly feeling unseasonably hot. The person next to her shot her a concerned look but she smiled and waved them off. After a couple of minutes of increasing heat - the vibrator inside of her just  _kept going_ , on and on, no matter how desperately Sakura wished it would run out of battery - Sakura uncrossed her legs and removed her jacket. Her chest pushed forward as she moved, her pink locks falling down on to her shining skin, her low-cut dress showing moderately more than she would usually.

She knew what a state she must have looked: mouth open, panting, a sheen of sweat all over her body, with flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. Anyone would think she had a fever, but the truth was that Professor Hatake was a  _sadist,_ and loved tormenting Sakura until she was desperate and begging for it. Despite her embarrassment and the fear of getting caught, the whole situation aroused Sakura beyond sense, and she had to admit it had  _worked._ If Kakashi asked - with his dark voice and lidded eyes, his stance powerful and controlled as he leaned back against the desk - she would have gotten on her knees and sucked him off in front of all these people.

But that's not what he asked. "Aah, Miss Haruno," he said, his dark voice reverberating through the theatre. "Are you feeling all right? You look quite unwell."

Oh,  _fuck_ him, Sakura thought. "I-I'm fine, Professor," she said, her smile hazy. Her whole body itched. "Just - just a bit hot."

"I see," said Kakashi. His voice sounded level, unaffected, but his gaze was scorching her skin. "Would you care to stay behind after the lecture? I'll give you the number to the on-campus clinic."

"Thank you, Professor," she said.

Kakashi nodded and resumed lecturing, a smirk curling at his lips.

The next two seconds were pure bliss for Sakura, who gasped as the vibrations stopped altogether then returned with a vengeance. She actually swore under her breath, hands gripping desperately at her thighs. Oh, god, she thought, she was actually going to come in a lecture theatre filled with more than one hundred people. Oh god, oh god, oh-

Her body seized, legs clasping tightly together as she tried frantically to swallow her moans, eyes clamped closed. The orgasm rampaged through her body, wrecking all of her senses and launching tingles from head to toe. It took a while but, when she recovered - panting, red and dizzy - Sakura saw that the person next to her had moved up a seat. It was so embarrassing, but somehow it aroused Sakura even more: the idea of being caught. Even having just came, she wished fervently Kakashi would just fuck her  _now_.

Apparently, Kakashi agreed. "I'm afraid I have just remembered that I have someone- aah, some _thing_ very important to do," he said. "Read chapter 13 and I'll schedule another lecture to catch up." When everyone just paused, looking confused, he rolled his eyes and said, "Leave."

There were no complaints. The hall cleared quickly, apart from Sakura, who was rendered overly-sensitised and inarticulate as the vibrations continued relentlessly pulsing through her. She could barely focus on Kakashi, her vision hazed and swimming.

"I hate you," she panted, relieved she was finally able to moan as the vibrations strengthened.

Kakashi smirked. From his pocket, he removed a small, black remote, which was set one level below it's highest setting. "You love me," he said. "And you love this."

Sakura licked her lips and shuffled in her seat. She was so wet that she could feel it smearing on the tops of her thighs. "Are you going to fuck me, yet?" she asked. As she stood on wobbly legs and walked towards him, she began unbuttoning the front of her dress, eyes never leaving his. "Or are you going to be a bastard about that, too?"

His eyes narrowed. "My office," he said. " _Now._ "

She was forced to walk by his side, down the hall and up a flight of stairs, with the damn vibrator reigning terror inside of her. She tripped twice, at which Kakashi chuckled deeply and caught her by the elbow. By the time they were inside his office, the door locked behind them, Sakura was feeling humiliated and unbearably horny. Her hands trembled as they hooked into Kakashi's belt and pulled him close, breathing in his soothing scent. She was grateful when he pulled his mask down.

"That was awful," she breathed. Her clit was throbbing. "I came in front of  _everyone!"_

Kakashi laughed again, looking inordinately pleased. "Mmm," he said. "And you loved it."

"W-what? No, I-"

Kakashi was pressing her against the wall, his hands on either side of her head, his face so close. She could feel the warm puffs of his breath through his mask, the tickle of his hair as he leaned down, so close that their lips were brushing. " _Say it,"_ he said huskily. "You loved it."

Sakura felt entranced. He captured her with just his words, his voice, his body pressing close up to her. When she didn't reply quick enough, he turned off the vibrator entirely, and Sakura suddenly felt so weak and empty, so desperate, and-

"Oh, God, _please_ ," she gasped roughly, struggling as Kakashi caught her wrists and trapped them against the wall to stop her touching herself. "Please, Kakashi!"

"Just say it," he said, "and I will."

Sucking up all her pride - who had time for it, anyway? - Sakura ground up against him and said it. "Yes, yes, I loved it, it was so hot, _please_ -"

And Kakashi smiled, his eyes dancing as they caught hers. "Good girl," he murmured, and slowly turned the vibrator back on.

The praise sent arousal shooting through Sakura like a thunderbolt, and she sagged against him as his free hand trailed lightly up her bare leg, lifting her dress and teasing at the edge of her thong. He ran a finger over the lace, ever so faintly tracing her clit; but still, he did not turn the egg vibrato up any stronger. He was trying to  _kill_ her, Sakura was certain.

"You're so wet." Kakashi smiled as she struggled in his hold, lowering his face into her neck. He bit her hard, making her squeak, then gently soothed it with kisses, tonguing at her pale skin. "I have to admit, I didn't expect you to come. I suppose I underestimated how desperate you are, hm?"

Fuck, she hated that Kakashi ever figured out her humiliation kink. "I-I'm sorry," she said, because she knew what was coming. She tried to push harder into the hand teasing her but he pulled back every time, ensuring he drove her mad.

"Aah... I don't think you are," said Kakashi. "Maa, maa, Sakura, what is our  _only_ rule?"

"That-" Sakura gasped as he pinched on her clit, and almost lost concentration. Kakashi wouldn't like that. "That I don't come unless you say I can."

Kakashi smirked, moving to look directly into her eyes, although Sakura could barely stand to hold his gaze. "Then, what do you  _say?"_

Oh, fuck. Sakura both hated and loved that Kakashi knew exactly how to turn her on. "Please, spank me, Sir," she whispered.

With a hum, Kakashi released her hands and held her waist, tracing the bottom of her breasts. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't catch that."

Her arousal was out of control, and Kakashi knew it. She'd do anything he asked. "Please, spank me, Sir," she repeated, this time with more confidence.

And Kakashi laughed. "Good girl," he said. Then: "Over my lap."

He sat on the desk, pushing paper and files out of the way. When he pushed himself up on the desk and saw her standing there, he raised his eyebrows and patted his lap for emphasis. Sakura, feeling needy and breathless, went to him, and was shocked when he upturned her until she lay on her stomach across his lap, dress pooling around her hips, so her backside was exposed to the cool air. It reached the hottest part of her, and made her arousal all the sweeter. 

"You're going to count to ten," said Kakashi. "I am going to spank you on each number. If you miss one, you are going to restart. Am I clear?"

Sakura gulped. Tried to hold on to her thought. "Yes, sir," she said.

"Then  _count_."

Internally, Sakura was very pleased by her lack of hesitation, but she knew Kakashi took it as an invitation to be ruthless. "One," she said, and when his hit landed, she could feel the blood bloom on her skin. She gasped, but continued. "Two." The second hit was worse than the first, and the third even worse. When she reached six, she was almost crying, her whole body shuddering, hands gripping the desk. On seven, she did cry, and couldn't stop herself from begging for mercy.

"Oh, please, Sir," she hiccuped, "please, no more." When Kakashi hesitated, Sakura thought she'd won. "Please, Kakashi," she said.

The spank that hit her reverberated through her legs. Her back arched involuntarily, trying to escape.

Kakashi said, "Start again," and Sakura did. 

How could something like this feel so good to Sakura? It hurt, and it hurt badly, but she was so lustful that the pain began to turn to pleasure, and she moaned on every hit, wriggling in his lap. She loved surrendering to him - giving up control for once - taking whatever he gave her. In fact, when Sakura reached seven for the second time, Kakashi gave her a small reward by spanking her so hard the world spun, then kissing it softly, making her feel like she was floating. She almost forgot to continue, so caught-up was she, before she said, "Eight," and the slap rung in the office.

On nine, Kakashi spanked twice, and that was unfair, but it made Sakura so hot that she swore she was nearing another orgasm. When she finally reached ten, her voice barely audible, tone breathy and broken, Kakashi instead plunged a finger into her, stroking her wet folds as he entered. Sakura seized up, then relaxed, needy little keens dropping from her lips. She was so caught up in the feeling of Kakashi pulling the vibrator out from her that she barely noticed when he grabbed her wrists and tied them together behind her back.

"You're being so good, Sakura," he said. He palmed at her vagina, rubbing circles around her clit, and Sakura choked. "You even put on my favourite thong..."

She had, and she'd done it just for him, no matter how nervous she had felt this morning. She  _loved_ him, and she loved this, and-

"Please, fuck me," she begged. She heaved as he pushed her panties down her legs, two fingers dipping in and out of her. "Please, Kakashi!"

She hoped he would let that infraction drop, and he did, pulling out and flipping them so Sakura was bent over the desk, him hovering behind. She heard his pants unzip and backed into him, but was startled by a rush of air as he pulled her apart, and licked between her lips from top to bottom. Her knees threatened to buckle beneath her but Kakashi held her firm, tugging her up by the ropes that bound her, and holding her hips with almost vicious enthusiasm.

"Stay," he said, firmly, his breath fanning over her folds, before he drove right back in and nipped gently on her clit.

Every time - every single time - Kakashi made her beg, and wail, and see stars, and this was no different. He sucked on her clit before plunging his tongue inside of her, moaning against her skin. She shivered at the sensation, mirroring his noise. Her whole body quaked enough that she was glad she had the desk beneath her to hold her up, no matter that it pressed into her stomach, the cold wood sending goosebumps up her restrained arms.

"You can come whenever you like," Kakashi whispered, and Sakura whimpered at the thought.

So, of course it took longer for Kakashi to finally enter her - he kept up his slow, languid pace as he ate at her, his fingers bruising her thighs. His tongue circled her clit, dipped inside of her, then repeated, leaving wet trails behind until Sakura was a begging, desperate mess. With a laugh, he finally stood and tugged her back, so that she slid onto his entire cock in one smooth, hard motion; she came right then, her insides tightening and then releasing in one hot, tingly sensation that made her shout. Kakashi had to muffle her noises with his hand, laughing in satisfaction.

"Good girl," Kakashi murmured. "Now it's my turn."

The pace at which he fucked her was relentless. Again and again, he drove into her, fully clothed. Sakura felt so used, unable to stop herself from moaning as her bound hands bounced on her back, the silk rope chafing her skin from how tight Kakashi had tied it. She was just hitting the full-force of her desire, again, when there was a knock at the door.

"Kakashi," said a female voice. "I know you're in there!"

Kakashi's breath hitched, his hand sealing over Sakura's mouth to prevent her making any noise as he continued to pound into her. "I'm... kinda busy right now, Tsunade," he said, and drove his hips forward in a move that sent Sakura's eyes rolling. "If this is about the mid-term test, I don't wanna hear it."

The doorknob rattled, and Tsunade huffed loudly. "You stupid brat," she said. "Fine. Meet in me in hour to discuss your  _abysmal marking_."

Without replying and checking to see if she'd left, Kakashi pounded back into Sakura with his previous voracity, fast and hard, as they liked it. It was when Kakashi pulled her hair and thumbed at her clit simultaneously that Sakura came again, furiously muffling her cry, with Kakashi coming not even a minute after.

They lowered to the floor together, boneless and gulping great breaths. Kakashi pulled Sakura into his arms so that she was sat in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, her head nestled in his shoulder. He stroked her hair and soothed her until she felt like she could breathe again, and see again. She noticed the bonds had been removed.

"You okay?" he asked after a moment, and Sakura inhaled his scent, feeling utterly calm.

"Yes," she said. Her voice was hoarse. "Thank you."

Kakashi kissed her temple, and said, "I'm going to clean you up now."

When Sakura nodded and tried to get up, she found she couldn't; instead, she grabbed onto Kakashi as he lifted her off and helped her to lie on the floor. He took wet-wipes and tissue from his drawer and wiped her clean until no evidence of their sex remained, apart from the marks on her wrists and the bruises scattered on her body. Once he pulled her panties up, zipped up his trousers and helped her readjust her dress, Sakura felt even better. She was pleased when he pulled her into another hug, their backs against the wall.

It was amazing just how good Kakashi could make her feel: Sakura felt so loose, so carefree, completely relaxed and full of trust. "I love you," she said, listening to his heartbeat as she lay against his chest.

With his arms pulling tighter around her, Kakashi gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you too," he said. "Are we still on for dinner at your parents house tonight?" He sounded oddly hopeful - and then Sakura realised why.

She rolled her eyes. As sexy and wonderful as Kakashi was, he could sometimes be so stupid. "Kakashi, I've been married to you for four years. You've gotta stop being scared of my mum."

"Hey!" With a pout, Kakashi looked down at her with his one uncovered eye. "She threatened to dye my dogs' fur green if I hurt you! And she doesn't like Pakkun."

"No, that was Naruto," said Sakura. The memory still made her smile, thinking of how serious Naruto had looked when he said it. Kakashi had looked terrified. "My mum threatened to set Naruto on you. Either way, it was over six years ago! You've got to forget it!"

Kakashi grumbled, but conceded defeat, pulling her in for their first kiss since the beginning of their tryst. It was soft and sweet, and reminded Sakura again why she loved him so much. "Thank you for joining me in my lecture today," he said, when they separated.

Sakura giggled. "I haven't been your student in years, but somehow it took me back. Except you weren't reading porn while lecturing, this time. Any reason why?"

Despite himself, Kakashi laughed, too. "I had my eye on a certain pink-haired lady in the audience. She was all the porn I needed."

" _Kakashi!"_  said Sakura, scandalised. She hit him on the arm but couldn't stop her smile. "If you ever want me to sit in on one of your lectures again, I'll do it - just, please, don't make me orgasm next time. The girl next to me looked horrified."

"Maa, maa, Sakura, don't tell me you didn't like it?"

The worst part, Sakura thought, was that she really couldn't. Somehow, she had become as big of a pervert as her husband...

And, for some reason, she didn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, all done! I hope you liked it. Anything you think needs working on, let me know; otherwise, I'd love to hear what you liked about it! I was going to make this much more intense - a bigger emphasis on the humiliation kink, rougher sex with a gag, etc, but I wasn't sure how many people would actually enjoy that, so I turned it down a notch. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading! If you enjoyed reading this even slightly, please, please leave a kudos because otherwise it's so disheartening to see the hit counter go up but for no-one to respond to the story.
> 
> Thank you. <3


End file.
